


Up n' Out

by Sianmarie6



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianmarie6/pseuds/Sianmarie6
Summary: Ryan knew this was wrong. He shouldn't be here. His parents would disown him, his friends would be gone.  But if felt so right how could it be wrong. Turning his head slightly Ryan could see Outlaw, no Jared, passed out asleep with one arm thrown over Ryan holding him close. They were both naked tangled in the sheets. They had just had the most amazing, mind blowing sex that night and now Ryan couldn't sleep. When he'd gotten the call from Jared that morning Ryan had no idea that they would end up where they were now.





	

“Hey Upchurch! It's Big Johnson, I'm ready to fight ya. Meet me at the Walmart in 30!” Outlaw’s voice came over the phone causing Ryan to grin.  
“YELLOW!” Ryan yelled into the phone speaker before breaking out laughing.  
“Mother trucker….how'd ya know it was me?” Outlaw asked sounding surprised.   
“It's called caller id dumbass.” Ryan said after he finished laughing.  
“Shit. Anyway, doin’ anythin’ today?” Outlaw asked.   
“Just gotta go to the studio this afternoon but other than that naw. Why ya askin’”   
“Well I'm up here in Cheatham County. An’ I ain't got nothin’ ta’ do”  
“Head on over here. Be good to have someone over here. Been kinda lonely since Jordan left”   
“Alright if I bring Banjo man?”  
“Hell yes!”   
“Sweet, what's the address?”  
Ryan rattled off the address of his apartment before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
“Shit, this place is a mess” Ryan said to no one in particular since he was alone. Why that bothered him now he had no idea. Even when Jordan lived with him he left things lying around everywhere. Shrugging Ryan began cleaning up the living room and the kitchen. 

30 minutes later there was a knock on the door followed by a bark and a “Upchurch!” yell.  
“Jesus Christ man keep it down….we ain't out in the middle of nowhere. Other people live here!” Ryan said opening the door for Outlaw and Banjo.   
“Sorry man. Been a while, missed ya” Outlaw said grabbing Ryan and pulling him into a hug. Ryan felt a flutter in his stomach when Outlaw hugged him but it disappeared as soon as he let go. He pushed it aside as a side affect of not being in close contact with anyone like that since Jordan had left.   
“Yea, missed you too buddy. And you too Banjo.” Ryan said bending down to rub the excited dogs ears.   
“Looks like he remembers you.” Outlaw said laughing.   
“He better! What ya wanna do?” Ryan asked. Flopping down on the couch signaling for Outlaw to join him.   
“I don't know. Wanna film a video with me for my YouTube channel?” Outlaw asked sitting down next to Ryan so their shoulders and knees were touching.   
“Yeah man. That'd be good since everyone thinks we hate each other.” Ryan said shoving Outlaw so he fell on his side onto the couch.   
“Oh yeah?! Well maybe I do hate you” Outlaw said pouncing on Ryan. The two of them wrestled until Outlaw was on top of Ryan pining him down faces inches apart. They sat there for a couple minutes breathing heavy just staring at each other. Suddenly, one of their phones rang breaking whatever that moment was. Outlaw went back to joking and playing with Ryan as though nothing weird had happened at all. Ryan however couldn't stop thinking about it. What had that moment been? What would have happened if the phone hadn't rang? Was he, straight as an arrow country redneck, falling for a man?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning y'all!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Upchurch, Outlaw, or Banjo. Just using them to write a story!


End file.
